Currently, a touch display device includes a plurality of touch electrodes placed in matrix. A working process of the display device includes a touch stage and a display stage, and the touch stage and the display stage are performed alternatively. For example, at the display stage, first scanning from a first row to an nth row, in the scanning process, the first row to the nth row of pixel electrodes are charged successively. While at the display stage, a voltage signal of a common electrode is provided to the touch electrode; then entering into the touch stage, at the touch stage, a touch signal is provided to the touch electrode; after finishing a previous touch stage, entering into a next display stage, then continually scanning from an (n+1)th row to an mth row, in the scanning process, the (n+1)th row to the mth row of pixel electrodes are charged successively, while at the display stage, a voltage signal of a common electrode is provided to the touch electrode; then entering into a next touch stage, and so on. In a process of scanning the pixel electrodes row by row, multiple touch stages are inserted to achieve a touch function.
However, after finishing the touch stage and when entering into the display stage, a change of the voltage signal on the data line may impact the touch electrode, and make a voltage of the touch electrode change. At this time, corresponding liquid crystal cannot deflect to a predetermined angle, which results in abnormal display of a display frame, for example, abnormal horizontal lines may appear.